Character Approval/Luan Govender
ᎶᎥᏝᎴᎥᏋ-ᏋᏉᏋᏒᏰᏝᏗፚᏋ ---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Luan was three years old when he first saw the Councillors. They were unveiling the newly-built Foxfire building, and his sister Malina, a Year 7 Foxfire student at the time, was required to attend, so she decided to bring the rest of her family as well. He thought it was pretty much the coolest job ever, and later on, when he was 13, he saw how many problems the world had, and was determined to fix them. He soared to the top in all his classes, earning honor roll nearly every year, and being born to a Nobility family, he had nearly all the requirements he needed to achieve his dream. That is, until he manifested as a Shade. Luan had gained many friends before that point, always being known as the kid who knew everything in school, but when he manifested, nearly all of them had been lost. When he finished the Elite Levels, instead of immediately running to become a Councillor, he stayed in his house and shut out everyone. He didn't want to face the reality of being a Shade. He did, however, write all his thoughts and opinions on current events and how he thought problems in the Lost Cities could be resolved, and one day, he decided he would publish them, hoping it would make its way to the Councillors' ears so he could give an input without being a Councillor. Hundreds of elves bought his book, and just as he hoped, the Councillors did as well. However, instead of simply reading and implementing Luan's ideas, the Council decided that despite the fact he was a Shade, he would be a valuable asset to their team -- and maybe he would even help improve the reputation of Shades around the Lost Cities. After much convincing, he finally, confidently agreed to become a candidate, and was elected into the Council soon after. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Generally one to stay silent unless he has something important to say. During tribunals, he generally likes to take a shadowvapor reading of the accused. If someone judges him because he is a Shade, he happily returns the favor. He also often likes to write all his ideas down in a notebook to clear his head before he speaks. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Trevor Noah (Courtesy of Candy lol) 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? He is very skilled at writing and thinking through situations, and he enjoys it as well. He's fine with being a Shade and is an expert at commanding the shadows, but he often wishes he had a different ability. (If this needs to be longer, I can make it longer) ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved